


In the Club

by red_pantherr



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: (they just don't know it lol), Ahegao, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Attempted Seduction, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Grinding, Gus is a VERY AGGRESSIVE drunk, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Leather, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thank God Spectra is a masochist, The fandom is dead so I can do whatever the fuck I want, Undercover As Prostitute, Wall Sex, ah and, and he loves it, and ofc since it's me there's also, bottom Spectra Phantom, like... REALLY ROUGH, top Gus Grav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pantherr/pseuds/red_pantherr
Summary: Gus knew this was a bad idea, there was just something... fishy about that man giving them so much money like that.At least Master Spectra looked too damn good in leather outfit, and also those sweet orange colored drinks might be the best thing Earth has given him.





	In the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/gifts).



> This fandom is dead but so am I and so is God!  
> I already lost all of my sense of shame a long time ago so idk man I just don't feel nothing anymore. Anyway!! I blame my friend for dragging me into Bakugan with her and thirst over the blond bitch with tasteful fashion sense so phew! This can't be counted as self-indulgent lol  
> And honestly what even are tags anyway. I just got a load of free time in my hands,,,  
> huuuhhh  
> anyway  
> If there's more souls in here, I hope you enjoy this unedited porn I wrote at like midnight or something
> 
> also,
> 
>  
> 
> BOTTOM SPECTRA RIGHTS!!!

Even after all of those “magical drinks” (the bartender's words), Gus _still_ felt very uneasy.

That may be a bit of a understatement since he always had that gut feeling bothering him ever since they arrived at this god forsaken planet. Gus never quite understood all the hype surrounding Earth, it was just another planet in another random dimension; another colony for their douche king to conquer and let their people live there so there to use and abuse its resources, fucking like rabbits until there’s nothing left but more problems in their hands.

Problems the Vexos always need to resolve because God knows Zenoheld won’t rise his fat ass out of his chair.

That’s why Gus had agreed coming to Earth with Spectra; he had thought his master only wanted to survel the enemy base for a possible attack.

But, as Gus sat by himself at the balcony of some random club watching Spectra- _Keith_ (as he prefers to be called without the mask) swayed to the beat of the electronic music along the earthlings in the dance floor, he saw that it was nothing more than curiosity and maybe, another reason to spite _daddy._

Gus sipped another drink, just like the woman had told him to do when he felt annoyed.

His master, like himself, was wearing human clothes he choose for the both of them. Gus personally didn’t like them, leather was a terrible choice for this outfit. It's all sorts of uncomfortably warm and unforgiving in its lack of mobility, squeaks against itself when he dares to move a limb, leaves little room to breathe, and for what it's worth-- okay, Gus just really isn't fond of it.

He has to admit thought - and he blames the strange orange-colored liquid the bartender served him - it looks damn good on Keith; the black leather made a lovely contrast with his pale skin, skintight leggings hugging the curves of his cute bottom and a crop top exposing his lean stomach and the piercing at his belly button. _‘I was a pretty unruly kid back then,’_ he remembers Spectra telling him, _‘I did all sorts of experiments with my body, I even smoked and at one point did drugs, all of that just to make dad mad.’_

Gus wanted to hit himself in the head for ever agreeing with this crazy idea. Still he couldn’t just take his eyes of his irresponsible master. Sipping down the fifth glass of the sweet-tasting orange drink he watched the blonde dance, long golden hair flowing down his sweaty face as he moved at the rhythm of the electronic beat, his blue eyes reflecting all the neons and faux lights of the club and his pale skin almost _glowed._

Gus couldn't care less about the others around him, Keith simply stole all of the spotlight; his angelic appearance and energetic spirit drawing in women and men alike, like moths attracted to light. Eventually he turned them all down until a tall handsome man had come near him. It can’t be heard over the sound of music, but judging by the look on the man’s face, he laughs sharply before Keith turned around and grabbed each of the man’s hands, holding them between his own and placing them at his hips, performing a perfunctory little body rotation as he settled into the song.

And then blue eyes were set on him. By that time, Gus had swallowed down his seventh glass, expression unreadable when Keith bit down on his lower lip, and grinded his ass against the man’s crotch with aggressive self-confidence.

He was messing with him, he knew. But his mind was cloudy and his sense of judgment was foggy and before he has time to think straight he moved by instinct, making a bee line up to the two of them and grabbing Keith by the arm. He tried to give the stranger his best intimidating look and the blonde glared at him, warningly. Gus ignored it.

”Your boyfriend?“ The man yelled over the beat, smile wide and grotesque and his damn dirty hands are still holding his master by the hips. It reminds Gus of Shadow, which makes him even more angry. ”Hope you don’t mind sharing. Blondie here such a treat.”

The man laughs then, thrusting his hips into Keith that simply smiled back.

A _treat._

How dare-- this _scum_ \-- this damn _earthling_ \-- weak _insect_ , view Master Spectra as nothing more than a piece of meat.

”Hands off.” He hissed.

The man whistled, ”Uh, feisty aren’t we? That’s cute. If you want you can join us too. Huh, what do you say? We can take turns with your pretty fucktoy. I can even fuck you too if you want, you’re not that bad looking either-”

“I think not.” Gus snarled and pulled Keith closer to him, out of wall of bodies and into the washrooms.

The door is opened with a loud bang, and Gus steps inside dragging and throwing the blonde inside until his back hits one of the sinks. There were three more people inside, a group of teenagers that as soon as saw them, got out leaving them alone. Keith-- _Spectra_ panted, his hand running down the bruise in his arm, caused by the unmeasured force Gus applied, but he still smirked wide, blue eyes shining with mirth.

Gus glared back at him, his back pressing against the door. This is not him, he knows, and yet he can’t seem to stop all the feelings running inside his chest - it’s an ugly dark thing he has been containing for years, brought back to the surface by both the atmosphere, and the drink and of course, the dangerous drug that is Spectra Phantom. His chest rose and fell, the pure rush of adrenaline pumping in his veins, right now in this very moment, they were equals.

“What’s wrong, _Gus_?” the blonde finally said, dragging out his name.

“Shut. Up.” The words came out slow, paused. As a way for Gus to calm down, at least enough for him not to do something stupid.

“Hm? And why should I?” He asked, still smirking. “You should be the one that should watch your attitude, Gus. Don’t forget what you are.”

 _‘Fuck that.’_ It’s Gus’ first thought and he was about to say it aloud if it wasn’t for the blonde’s sudden interruption, “Why did you got in my way? I was having so much fun in there.”

Keith--alright fuck this, no need for more cover ups--Spectra gave him a bland bored look and then he turned his face to the mirror, moving his arms up to his head, hands snaking down his mane of dyed blond hair and combing through it, removing the sweat drenched looks out of his forehead and neck.

“What were you thinking?!” Gus snapped. “Going out like that. Do you have any idea of what could happen?”

Spectra laughed, “Oh, if I have. If you hadn’t dragged me here without reason I would be happening right now.” he turned to him, licking at his bottom lip before he captured it with his lips. “I would have a thick cock buried deep down my throat, fucking my mouth until I shock with its thick cum. I would spread my legs, smile and beg and moan his name. And you wanna know more, Gus?”

“You-”

“It wouldn’t be _yours_.”

It’s the drink the humans gave him but it’s stronger than Gus. He grabbed Spectra by the arm again, pinning him against the sinks. The blonde simply stared down at him with that same smug look and Gus internally cursed their sheer height difference. He’s still stronger thought, and he felt that twisted pleasure when Spectra tried to break out of his grip, but to no avail.

“Didn’t you hear me?” He shaked the blonde roughly, his head hitting the glass with a _‘clank’_ . His knuckles whiten with the strong grip, it’ll surely leave some bruises but Gus intoxicated mind doesn’t seem to care. He broughts Spectra down to his level and pressed his mouth on the blonde’s ear, “I said, _shut the fuck up._ ”

He can feel it. The way Spectra’s body stiffened under him and his breath became ragged. Gus himself is out of breath, panting in hot puffs against the blonde’s cheek. He can also smell it, the feminine scent of the strawberry shampoo Gus brought him mixed with sweat. Unconscionally, he moved closer against the other male, fitting himself against Spectra’s legs and moving his head down until his chin rested on the crook of his neck.

Gus grunted, inhaling in the intoxicating scent. Suddenly his tight pants became even tighter and Spectra shivered against him, feeling the tip of Gus’ erect cock poking at his exposed belly.

“I,” He gasped, “I didn’t know you could be this… _bold_.”

“There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me.”

“True.” Then, in a abrupt motion, Gus ran his tongue over the expanse of flesh at his neck, tasting the salt and making Spectra gasp out. “And you--! You… _nn_ , you know everything about me.”

“You don’t have any idea of all the things I’ve been thinking of doing to you.” He growled, biting down at the tender flesh and humping his hips forward.

“Things like-- _aahh_ . That man would’ve done to me?” Spectra chuckled, a venturing hand stroking at the bulge in Gus’ pants. “Would you fuck me nicely like the good doggie you are? Or perhaps rough? All messy, filthy and dirty. Take me from behind and knock me up so hard there will still be cum dripping down my thighs when you’re finished _using_ me.”

Would Gus be in his sane state of mind, he would combust right in the spot for even saying such things on his master’s face. But right now in the heat of the moment he growled like the dog they claimed him to be and said, low and simple: “Yes. You’ll be my _bitch_ , always pleasing for my cock until you can no longer live without it!”

And he actually does it. All Spectra can do is laugh hysterically before Gus turned him around and pressed him flat against the wall. Spectra braced himself, placing his hands against the mirror before his face could hit it. Gus was so impatient, so hot, so angry, he simply rips off the tissue of Spectra’s black leggings, stretching him up dry fingers. Gus isn’t that surprised when he pulls them out to find them drenched.

There’s a million thoughts crossing that mind at that moment; the man he had always looked up to and feared and admired, sprawled beneath him on a public bathroom with his ass up and ready to be fucked like some cheap _whore_. However no words leave Gus’ mouth, he unbuckled his belt and zipped down his pants, whipping his hard dick out, all quick and clumsy.

He doesn’t even warn as he pushed it all in, in one single stroke. It’s so painfully tight, but none of that seems to matter because he sees by the reflection on the mirror Spectra’s eyes roll up in bliss, mouth opening in a silent scream.

Of course he would love it this way. Damn masochist.

“C’mon!”

Nothing more seemed to matter as Gus started moving his hips. It was his first time doing something like this so his thrusts were sloppy and unpaced.

“You said you would moan _his_ name! So do it now!”

Still he fucked Spectra with the passion of a lover, and the brutality of an animal. Going along by instinct, taking pleasure on the way the blonde sucked him inside, in how he sang and his face, usually hidden underneath a mask twists in ecstasy - teary eyes, blushing cheeks and plump lips glittering with saliva.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, realizing only now how Spectra was moving his hips along his own, impalling himself in Gus’ hard on. He reached forward, grabbing and pulling at blonde hair until watery blue eyes were facing directly his own reflection in the mirror, “look! Look at yourself right now! Watch yourself crumble and _break_!”

Spectra whined, his hands running down the glass until they’re instead gripping at the sink, holding on for dear life as Gus bottoms out and drags him back to then push back in and brings him rushing forward, his forehead almost hitting the glass. It’s brutal and not even Gus knew he had that much strength in himself. Or perhaps that’s just Spectra that’s as weak as his thin body made it look like.

“This-- _ahh_ , this is _nothing_ !” He shouted in between gasps, “I got way worse than this. Ah! You are nothing but a _boy_ compared to all the men I took.”

How dare he, even in a situation like this, he was _still_ arrogant.

Gus always found that aspect of Spectra attractive to be honest, but right now all it seemed to do was set him off even more. He yelled, grabbing the blonde by the hips, pulling out and throwing him to the ground with animalistic cruelty. Spectra hissed at the impact, but Gus doesn’t even give him time to get back on his hands and knees as he grabbed him by the hips once more and turned him around, facing him. When sharp green eyes - darkened with pleasure and fury - are on him, Spectra’s own still don’t show a sprinkle of fear, just… eggerness and amusement. The same smirk on his lips. It all soon fades away into another stupid ( _sexy_ ) face of pleasure when short fingers tease at the abused entrance.

“I already told you… you don’t really know me, _master_.” He whispered, giving emphasis on the last word. It has the desired effect, blue eyes widen with shock? surprise?

Whatever it is, it’s gone now, replaced by a smirk that doesn’t have the same malice as his previous ones. Spectra licked his lips, and Gus eyes followed the movement of that red tongue, picturing what would it felt like wrapped around his dick or even against his own--

Spectra then turned his head to the side. A gesture of surrender.

Gus took that opportunity to move his hands up Spectra’s pale torso, up his abdomen and pulling up the crop top, exposing pink nipples. Gus chuckled at the silver little bars on each of the nubs, “Really, even _there_?”

“I was a stupid child.” Was Spectra’s only response. “A really stupid. Bratty child.”

Gus just stared for a minute, his cock twitching. “Ok. That’s hot. Why?”

And for the first time in that night, Spectra looked like he might want to sink into the floor. “I wanted them? Thought they’d be cool, I guess.”

“Do they feel good?” Gus asked, figuring it was probably a bad sign that his mouth was watering. He was so hard it hurted.

“They don’t hurt.”

“Do you have more? Have you pierced your dick too?”

Spectra cringed, “That looked painful as fuck. I wasn’t that _stupid_!”

“Hm. And here I thought you liked pain.” Gus’ hands were hitching, he wanted to-- “I’m gonna touch them.”

Spectra bit his lip but didn’t stop Gus when he brought his left hand up to lightly pinch the bar between his fingers, running his thumb along where he could feel it under Spectra’s skin. He didn’t miss the way Spectra’s muscles tightened and forced a quick exhale out of his throat, or the way his mouth fell open into a little ‘o’, and how he twitched like he’d been shocked. One eyebrow raised, Gus grabbed both ends and pulled.

Gus smirked, finding the higher ground. Spectra squeezed his eyes shut and panted, mouth working around his gasps, trying to cut down his moans as he tilted his chin back.

He then twisted the bars and Spectra gasped, eyes flying open, every muscle in his body seizing up, his chest pushing out into Gus’ hands. His eyes slid back in his head and with a guttural moan, his legs trying to close by instinct.

Gus pressed his weight down until their crotches were pressed flat against each other.

“Did you just cum from _that_?” Gus asked with amusement in his voice, feeling the wet cloth under his skin.

Spectra looked annoyed but Gus didn’t gave him time to talk as his hands kept trailing through Spectra’s body; one up and wrapping around his throat, the other down and pulling the hem of the ruined leggings till his thighs, exposing his - _disappointedly_ \- non pierced dick. Gus ignored it for now, shoving three fingers into Spectra’s slick passage.

The blonde man shocked on his own loud and obscene moans, arching his back in a perfect bow as he rolled his eyes up. Gus was stretching him up at the same time he squeezed on his neck. It was something risky to do considering how Gus had already lost grip of his own strength beforehand. But Spectra doesn’t seem like he’s complaining. On the contrary, he looked like he was enjoying it.

Gus pressed his weight even harder on Spectra, until his lips were brushing at the blonde man’s chin. Gus bitted and sucked there, tasting the lip balm Spectra wore for that night, all smeared over his mess of a face.

His fingers kept thrusting back and forward at a quick pace, reaching deep inside him, stuffing him. It made Spectra hiccup in response, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as he tried to keep eye contact with Gus, who stared and stared, giving off an animalistic sensation, like Spectra was his _prey_ , trapped and waiting to be eaten.

How ironic.

“What’s wrong? No more snarky comments? Where did all that fire go?” He asked, putting as much poison as possible into his questions. He wanted to spite Spectra just as much as he had done to him; not only as revenge but also as a way to appease the great masochist his master is. “Maybe it’s time we switch the roles, I’ll show you who truly calls the shots in here!”

Smile wide and eyes crazed, Gus got closer and closer, mouth open and ready to finally _devour_ his prey when Spectra’s sweet words made him stop just milimetres away from his lips: “It was in here, Gus.”

Gus looked up, confused. The blonde, completely disassociated, only mithfully smiled, thinning his eyes as he whispered; “It was right here. In the middle of the floor in some club, that _he_ fucked me… because I _asked_ him, you know?”

Gus pulled back, shocked. That anger from before was back once more, scratching under his skin, about to burst out.

“You _asked_ him to do it?!”

“Because I screamed…! I wanted _him_ , all of his attention to be on me and not on his stupid job! And…” He bit his lip. “It was so _good_ , Gus… _uh,_ so _good_! Not even Mira knows.”

That was it. Gus simply snapped. His already fragile self-control just now totally gone; even Spectra was surprised when Gus removed his hand off his neck and dragged him up by his forearms all the way until his back hitted against one of the stall’s wooden doors. Gus holded him up and Spectra wrapped his long limbs around Gus’ smaller frame.

Manicured nails sinked into broad shoulders as Gus buried himself into Spectra’s heat. Gus’ heart was beating fast, he doesn’t even pay much mind to the loud, obnoxious wails echoing the small space of the bathroom; he knew his master well enough to know each of his weak spots but he just didn’t knew how truly fucked up he was in the head. Gus rutted against hard and fast, and not showing any signs of slowing down.

_“Gus, ah, Gus, Gus-!!”_

When Gus’ arms were tired of holding the taller man up for too long, they changed positions. Back on the floor, Gus laying on his back as Spectra rode him until his legs couldn’t hold up any longer. On top of the sink, Spectra’s legs folded up as Gus holded onto his hands, both staring into each other’s eyes.

They eventually return to their initial position. The blonde’s muscles so tired at that point that he can no longer control his facial expressions; his tongue hanging out, his cheek pressed against the glass and his head being constantly hammered against the mirror with each thrust.

The whole roof could fall on top of them and still Gus wouldn’t stop. He didn’t knew at point it happened but he also started crying. Truth was; he was alone. He had no one else in his life but Master Spectra to who he has been following for years now, and during all that time he has been by his side he held back his feelings. So of course it hurt; to finally have the chance to spill your heart out to only find out the person he loved the most willingly put himself under all of that.

To die like this - him and his master as one - seemed like a wonderful idea inside Gus’ insane clouded mind.

Gus heard the door open along with the exclamations of terror behind them; he was so deep to feel embarrassment or even turn around. Spectra? Even less. However, just the thought of anyone else getting to see his master like that--

 _“Out!”_ He yelled, furious, not bothering to stop. “Get the _fuck_ out!”

And so, once again, they were left alone.

“I _can’t_ \--” Spectra gasped all of a sudden, he was already gone. _“I’m gonna pass out--”_ He blurted out, head falling and hitting against the wall.

Gus shocked into his tears, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “No... No, no, no. _No!_ Stay with me. Don’t go, _baby_ , don’t go! _I love you so much!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Gus woke up in the next morning cold and with a bitch of a headache. He shivered, slowly opening his eyes.

“Wha-?” He mumbled, confused. Has he slept on the floor again…? Well he doesn’t particularly recognize this floor-- “ _Oh. My. God!_ ”

“Oh? Good, you’re awake.” Gus looked up where the voice came from and his face bleached into an even paler tone when he sees his _master_ standing there, fully dressed up and holding his own clothes. “C’mon, get dressed. We must leave, _immediately!”_

Gus shockingly accepted his clothes, his mouth opening and closing. The words stuck under his tongue. But how can he even begin to explain something like _this_?!

“Master, about yesterday--”

“What?” Came the hard reply. “ _Nothing_ happened yesterday. You just got drunk and ended up sleeping naked into a public bathroom. To think this was caused by simple human drinks- Honestly Gus, I thought you were stronger than this.”

Gus fell silent, just staring at his master’s single blue eye.

He brought his hand up to his forehead, pressing it when he fells it ringing just by even trying to remember the events of last night even further. Damn-- Is he serious…? Doesn’t he remember? Or maybe he’s just pretending.

“I’m sorry, master.” Gus finally replied. And Spectra turned on his back, letting him dress up. It was… really not that bad, considering what they did last night. But Gus can’t help but wonder, maybe that wasn’t his master after all… maybe it was _really_ Keith.

In that case, _Oh Thank God!_

“I’m ready.” He said.

Spectra nodded; “Good, let’s get moving then. We already lost a lot of time in here. Dan Kuso wasn’t in this club after all, that information was false.”

“Then perhaps you should wear the mask when talking to some random stranger…” He whispered. “That man clearly had some bad intentions when he simply gave you all that money.”

“I know, but I couldn’t just deny all that amount. And all I had to do was wear some stupid clothes.”

Gus shrugged, “Earthlings are weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have A LOT of hcs regarding this "au" but since i can't fit it all in this, I'll make just vomit it all here lol
> 
> \- Vestal has no such things as brothels or prostitution. Their problem with overpopulation is on the law DEMANDS men and women must get together and create a family;  
> \- Vestals have a libido WAY HIGHER than human's;  
> \- Dan finds this out in the worst way possible by walking in on Mira and Ace doing it in the kitchen. Drago then decides that's the moment to have The Talk with Dan (since dan's parents certainly WON'T);  
> \- Shadow and Mylene also do it. A LOT. They pretend they hate each other's guts but the rest of the Vexos knows;  
> \- Despite being too focoused in work, after his wife's passing, Clay burried himself in work to cope. He really reeeeally loved his wife;  
> \- Keith didn't deal with his mother's passing AND his father's neglect in the best way either. From a very young age he had to learn how to take care of himself and mostly, his sister. Sure they had a nanny that came by often but Mira still needed a paternal figure in her life;  
> \- Keith worked HARD, hard enough that he became top of his class with a list of As and countless oportunities on dream jobs. But his mind was already set on Bakugan Research (his father's branch). Even after all of this, Clay STILL doesn't aknowlege Keith for his worth;  
> \- Keith turns a complete 360° on his last year at school out of pure spite. Before he had no friends, The Bad BoysTM didn't like him in particular so that's why they were more than SURPRISED when the star child came to them. Keith became a part of their group before they even realized it. He became a delinquent, dyed his hair and got piercings, he was gonna get a tattoo too but his father then ACTUALLY CAME TO PICK HIM UP before he could;  
> \- Mira wasn't home when they argued, loud and hurtful, Keith didn't hold back on his insults and hitted Clay where it hurted the most. When he brings the topic of his mother is when Clay completetly LOSES IT and HITS Keith. After this, Clay left again, which left Keith even more FRUSTRATED;  
> \- Keith learnt how to close himself off and read ppl. He uses this against his favour and, out of spite, starts to act against the rules;  
> \- It wasn't intentional at first, but he ended up having sex with one of the males in his class. His classmate freaked out at first bc "HOLY SHIT I FUCKED A GUY??? AND IT WAS GOOD???". Keith and the guy end up doing it again and again and again. And when Keith's classmate spread the word on how good he was, more people started coming to him until Keith realises, after fucking most of the school, that he likes a dick in his ass;  
> \- Eventually he gets caught for it but instead of prison he goes to a clinic when Clay pleaded to the king. "He's just sick, your majesty." Zenoheld agrees;  
> \- Keith's time in the clinic is HELL. He goes through multiple and PAINFUL treatments while he is there. It's there that Spectra Phantom is born - a stronger version of himself, a ghost to all the pain, a hateful phantom that swears revenge on all of them, his father, the king, ALL OF THEM...;  
> \- When Keith finally comes out Mira realizes he has changed, he lost weight and muscle mass and his eyes aren't kind anymore;  
> \- Zenoheld is surprised when Keith/Spectra comes to him later, as the champion of Bakugan Brawling. Still, Zenoheld recognized his worth makes him part of the Vexos;  
> \- Spectra HATES himself and all the shit he did in the past as Keith. He tries to hide it all with a mask, burry it all down so noone sees. And it works until Gus witnesses one of his panic attacks;  
> \- The only ones that know are Clay, Zenoheld, Gus and Helios (Hydron knows too, but of that Spectra is unaware). Mira finds out during the time she's with the Vexos and then Dan through Mira who calls him a "whore" when they brawl again, Spectra didn't get it, wtf is a "whore"??;  
> \- Spectra and Keith are like two different personalities in the same body, no matter what tho Helios and Gus still respect and love him;  
> \- After being betrayed by the Vexos, Gus and Spectra actually TALK and then they fuck and all is good;  
> \- Subterra brawlers all have a lot of stamina and durance as part of their trainment so THANK GOD bc Keith hasn't gotten a nice fuck in MONTHS;  
> \- In MS, they're oficinally dating! But ofc that doesn't stop Keith from checking out how the humans had GROWN, especially Dan like DAMN WAS HE ALWAYS THIS TALL AND BUFF??? Gus doesn't care (much)


End file.
